


Sticky Fingers

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, awkward problems, blink and you miss it mention of Derek in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What do you mean it's stuck?"</em>
</p><p>"I mean it's STUCK, Scott, as in I can't get it off! I have to get this off before Derek comes home or I'll die of embarrassment, you're gonna have to scrape off little chunks of Stiles from the walls because I EXPLODED from embarrassment!"</p><p>
  <em>"Can't you just... yank on it?"</em>
</p><p>There was a pause, a beat of silence passing</p><p>"No I am not going to just yank on it oh my God Scott oh my God!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

_"What do you mean it's stuck?"_

"I mean it's STUCK, Scott, as in I can't get it off! I have to get this off before Derek comes home or I'll die of embarrassment, you're gonna have to scrape off little chunks of Stiles from the walls because I EXPLODED from embarrassment!"

_"Can't you just... yank on it?"_

There was a pause, a beat of silence passing

"No I am not going to just yank on it oh my God Scott oh my God!"

Let's rewind for a moment- in fact, let's rewind for about two hours to get to exactly how Stiles got into this mess to begin with

**Two hours ago...**

"You're paying me to go through boxes of crap?"

"Yep," the sheriff said without a moment of hesitation, setting another box in front of Stiles

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, your grandmother is going to be here in three days and if she doesn't see those hideous antique candlesticks she gave your mother and I for our wedding on the mantel she's going to make my life a living hell,"

"Yeah but still, you're paying me to go through some boxes," he chuckled

"Can you blame me?" he huffed

Stiles leaned down and sniffed the box, cringing an wrinkling his nose

"No, nope, no I can't,"

"Right, well you just find me those candlestick holders and you've got fifty bucks comin' your way,"

Stiles very nearly dropped the boxes at that

"F-Fifty...? Boy you really aren't messing around..."

"Yeah well we're gonna have enough to deal with when your grandmother comes to visit, now don't go spending that on something stupid-"

"I'm gonna buy so many POP Vinyls..."

The sheriff deadpanned, sighing in defeat and shaking his head

"Let me know when you're done kiddo,"

Stiles grinned, giving him a salute before picking the boxes up

"You got it Daddy!"

~+~

The thing about being new on the police force was that Stiles had gotten pretty used to going through dusty, filthy boxes of crap

Between the evidence locker and the records room he had gotten pretty used to it by now, and as such it barely took an hour to get through all of the boxes

He was just glad he had managed to find the candlestick holders early on

"Yo Daddy-o!"

_"Stiles please tell me you found the-"_

"In the first box!"

_"Oh thank God... look, I'll be by later to pick 'em up alright? I've gotta come by and take a look at something for Derek anyway,"_

Stiles pinched his brow, tilting his head in confusion

"For Derek?"

_"Yeah, he said he needed to talk to me about something, just figured it had to do with the house,"_

"You know he's probably just trying to get the scoop on Grandma right? He wants to be the best almost-son-in-law ever,"

_"Well you're not exactly wrong... I'll come by anyway, you never know, maybe he needs advice on gutter cleaning or something,"_

"And you're the person to ask about that?" Stiles teased

_"Bye Stiles-"_

"No wait wait wait! Um, question?"

He could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone, although it sounded more amused than sincerely annoyed

_"What is it son?"_

"What do I do with the other stuff in these boxes?"

_"Oh.. ah... well... I guess just throw out the trash, give everything else to Goodwill, if you want something you can keep it,"_

"I can keep this stuff? Seriously?"

_"Well it isn't like I have a use for it or it wouldn't be in those boxes,"_

That... huh... yeah that made sense...

"Even the wedding ring?"

_"What wedding ring?"_

"Aha! So you DON'T know everything that's in here! I found a woman's wedding ring,"

_"Oh yeah, I forgot your grandmother gave that to you, it was her wedding ring, she wanted you to have it to propose with one day, although current company accounted for I don't think that'll be necessary, I find it hard to believe that's Derek's style,"_

"Oh I don't know, he can be pretty feminine when he wants to be, although this would need some pretty powerfull resizing,"

There was a pause, a beat of silence, before the sheriff responded to that

_".... I don't think I like where this conversation is going, anyway, the ring is still your's if you want it, if not give it back to her when you see her and see if she has something she wants with it,"_

"Sure, works for me, see you later then?"

_"Yeah, I'll be by after work alright? See ya' soon kiddo,"_

"Yep, right back at ya' Daddy-o,"

He hung up the phone easily, staring down at the ring in his hand and admiring it, he tossed it up in the air a couple of times- actually managing to catch it each time that it came back down- and hummed as he stared at the diamonds embedded in the gold

It WAS a pretty snazzy ring...

Out of pure curiosity- and nothing else!- he slipped the ring on his ring finger, holding his hand out and humming in admiration, and he meant to take it right off- he _really_ did

He just... forgot

See right after he put the ring on his phone started beeping to signal that he was getting an email and he just figured he should probably go on and get that

An hour later, Derek called to say he was on his way home, and Stiles suddenly remembered the ring on his finger...

Leading to this

_"What do you mean it's stuck?"_

"I mean it's STUCK, Scott, as in I can't get it off! I have to get this off before Derek comes home or I'll die of embarrassment, you're gonna have to scrape off little chunks of Stiles from the walls because I EXPLODED from embarrassment!"

_"Can't you just... yank on it?"_

There was a pause, a beat of silence passing

"No I am not going to just yank on it oh my God Scott oh my God!"

_"You could come to the hospital, Mom removes rings and stuff for people all the time,"_

"Are you kidding me Scott? I'm trying to come up with the LEAST embarrassing solution here and if you think for five seconds that she won't atleast call my dad about it-"

"Call your dad about what?"

Stiles' heart dropped into his stomach

It burned in the acid

It melted

It became no more

_"Stiles? Stiles what's wrong!?"_

"Gotta go Scotty.... Derek's back," he mumbled, hanging up and grinning sheepishly at the werewolf as he put the phone down, trying to hide his hand discretely behind his back

"Hiiiiiii Derek, my boo, my Scooby Doo, you look like you've had a very long day of beta training, why don't you sit down and let me make you something to eat huh?" he offered, batting his eyes

Since Scott went to college it had become Derek's job to train the baby betas as often as they could, it was rewarding but difficult, tedious, and often brought up bad memories of times past so Stiles offering to make him dinner after a training day wasn't actually odd at all

Stiles cooked alot honestly, being that Derek couldn't cook and Stiles had gotten used to it after having to take care of his dad for so long, but something still felt suspicious to Derek about all of this

"Stiles what did you do?"

"What? Nothing! And frankly I'm offended that you've jumped to a conclusion like that!"

"Then why is your hand behind your back?"

"It isn't!"

Derek sighed, taking a step closer and gently taking Stiles' hand away from his back

"Honestly it's like you've forgotten I'm a werewolf,"

Stiles didn't even have time to try to dodge away from him as Derek suddenly yanked his hand away from the couch cushions, staring at the ring on his finger in surprise

"Um... it was my grandmother's..." he said shyly

"That.... doesn't explain anything,"

"My dad sent a box of junk over for me to go through because my grandmother is coming to town and we're looking for her ugly candlestick holders and I found this ring that she gave me except obviously I can't give it to you because it's too small I mean I could resize it though if you want I just didn't think you'd be a fan of diamonds but then again who am I to judge? I mean you look great in lace panties so how should I know what your ring preferences are? But anyway so I just got stupid and tried it on and then I got distracted and now I can't get it off and this is really embarrassing and I didn't want you to ever EVER see this but Scott was gonna yank it off and that HURTS Derek, have you ever had your finger YANKED? It HURTS,"

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment as he tried to come down from his rambling high before slowly sighing

"I'll get the lube," he muttered

The next hour was spent wrestling with that ring

Oh sure it came off the second the lube hit it but that was just the problem, to avoid dripping lube on any of the furniture- _again_ \- Stiles sat on the kitchen counter wile Derek worked the ring off

Problem was that the ring came off much _too_ easily and when Derek pulled the ring it slipped right off and landed in the sink

And went down the drain

And ensued a nearly hour long pursuit of Derek chasing the ring with a clothe's hanger and screaming at Stiles to hold the flashlight still

Luckily, the incident drew his attention AWAY from the fact that Stiles had tried on the ring in the first place...

Unfortunately, this all lead to Derek having an even more embarrassing moment than Stiles had had earlier...

"No I'm not going to tell him what happened, the ring is almost clean, that's all that matters,"

Scott had called not long ago to check in and see if Stiles had gotten the ring off yet or if he should call his mom, but as Stiles was in the shower scrubbing the gunk off of his fingers (you didn't think it was Derek who had to clean the first layer of crap off of that ring did you?) Derek was the one who ended up answering the phone

"What the sheriff doesn't know won't hurt him, atleast when it comes to his mother's wedding ring," he sighed

_"How long are you going to keep calling him 'the sheriff'? You and Stiles are pretty serious, you're probably going to get married,"_

"I'm sure we will, I don't know what else you're expecting me to call him though,"

_"I don't know, something... less formal? More... personal?"_

"You mean like 'John'? I'm not pushing that button until he invites me to,"

_"Not- ... no... that wasn't where I was going with this..."_

Unfortunately, it was around this time that Stiles decided to get out of the shower, and by the time he got dressed and opened the door to step back into the living room-

"Because I don't think he wants me to call him 'Daddy' Scott!"

Stiles dropped the towel he had still been using to rub over his still-damp hair

Derek slowly turned around, going sheet white as they made eye contact

_"Derek? Derek are you there?"_

Atleast Stiles had had the courtesy of an awkward goodbye before he tried to bury himself in the couch with shame

Derek... not so much


End file.
